Behind the Mask
by MiniAsianDoll
Summary: Someone breaks into the Madrigal stronghold with Amy and Dan as witnesses. Who are they? Rated T just to be safe. *Temporary hiatus*
1. The Heist

_**This is my first fan fiction story so please forgive me for any flaws and errors. I didn't know what to name the story so...yeah.  
><strong>_

_**The story has a little bit to do with the 39 clues hunt but is mostly connected to the family branches and the characters. **_

_**Plus this story came to me in a dream so it's kind of horrible. **_

**Me: Jonah! Can you come here for a while, please?**

**Jonah: Yo, dawg! What's chillin'?**

**Me: Err…Can you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Jonah: Sure, M.A.D. My dawg here ain't ownin' no stuff 'bout da 39 clues, ya'll!**

**Me: Okay…Hey, did you just give me a nickname?**

**Jonah: Ya, my hommie. You're M.A.D, dawg!**

**Me: Okay… Ciao(?) (leaves the room)**

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

As if this day couldn't get any worse. I already had to wake up at 3 am to guard the main Madrigal stronghold and had to skip breakfast and lunch.

Dan kept on making ninja noises again and again just to make sure he wouldn't die of boredom. About every 5 minutes he would either fling his arm towards my face, try to attack me or challenge me to a duel. (Dan: "If you pass, you'll become my ultimate ninja sidekick!")

In return, I would twist his arm all the way to his back and immobilize him for 30 seconds. As usual Dan kept saying he was going easy on me.

"What a dweeb." I muttered. My stomach grumbled. "If only something exciting would happen." And with that thought an explosion was heard.

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

Doesn't anybody know a ninja can't fight with an empty stomach? "Once my ninja powers return, we'll duel for real." I did a failed ninja air kick. Why was it a fail? I kicked the wall. Before I could yell out my pain, I heard an explosion.

"Finally! Something to test my ninja skills!" I yelled.

"Dan, wait!" Amy shouted behind me as I sprinted towards the direction the explosion came from. "Wahoo! Time for my ninja powers to be used!" I shouted.

I skidded to a halt and turned left. "Awesome! Ninja versus dudes with cloaks!" I jumped and tried to kick a dude in the face.

He grabbed my leg and threw me to the floor. Weirdly, he put his foot below me as I was about to hit the floor. It cushioned my fall and it didn't hurt at all!

But just because he saved me from back problems doesn't mean I'll let him go. "Watch me commit seppuku!" I aimed a punch to his stomach but he grabbed it. Seriously, is this dude a ninja too?

He pulled me forward and jabbed me somewhere near my neck. I was instantly paralyzed. I fell to the ground as another cloaked dude ran pass me. The other dudes started to scram once he joined them.

"DAN!" I heard Amy yell. But I could only see a blurry outline of her running towards me. And that's when I (embarrassingly) fainted.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

Why can't Dan ever follow my instructions? I tell him to wait, he runs! I was just about to run after him when another Madrigal guard came and asked me if I saw anybody pass by. Strange...I didn't see anybody.

That's when I heard a thud. I turned around to the direction of the explosion and I saw some cloaked person running the exact direction Dan had. _Not good._ I started running after him with the Madrigal guard running behind me.

I ran into the room and saw Dan on the floor. I yelled his name and ran to him. The guard ran pass me and after the intruders while shouting at the top of his lungs. Other guards and 5 medics joined him a few seconds later.

I tried waking Dan up. Surprisingly, he did. "What's all the noise about?" he said as he opened his eyes. At least he was fine.

A medic joined us and examined Dan. He was absolutely fine beside a headache. It was as though nothing happened.

That's when I realized which room we were in. The command center! Plus this is where all Madrigal documents are stored.

Hundreds of questions started to form in my head but the main question was: Who were they and what did they take?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's horrible but as I said before it came to me in a dream. A DREAM! I know it's short but if I go any further I'm gonna have to re-write the plot. Please forgive me.<br>**_

_**Anyways please…um… (opens manual book and reads aloud)… "Ask the readers politely (optional) to review your story/document. You may also use threatening word if wanted."…Okay…err (closes manual book) please review my story so I know my flaws. Please (?).**_


	2. Gathering The Broken Pieces

_**It's been about a week since I updated. I've been trying not to update so soon cause an anonymous reviewer by the name "Hello" asked me not to. But I shouldn't put the blame on him/her because I had the capability to update sooner. Sounds really lame… Plus I had problems trying to recall my dream. Thank you sub conscience mind…**_

_**However, thank you to my first online friend, Luckyinluv and the anonymous reviewer for your…err…reviews. To the anonymous reviewer, I'm really horrible with disclaimers. Then again, I'm horrible in everything, from the way I stand up to the way I dress. I hope you don't mind my next disclaimer… Peace out, ya'll! (I don't usually say that…)**_

**Me: Amy! There's a snake in here! **

**Amy: WHAT? Coming! (Enters room) Where is it?**

**Me: Actually, there isn't a snake… I wondered if you could help me do the disclaimer. Please? **

**Amy: Alright, since I'm already here. MiniAsianDoll does not own "39 clues". (Leaves the room) **

**Me: (Calls out) Thank you, Amy! Now on with the story. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

If I ever found that guy who I tried to attack, I'm going to ask him to teach me how to paralyze Amy. The medic guy told me that the dude probably hit some part of my nerve which made me faint. It had something to do with the brain but I kind of zoned out.

"Dan, are you listening?" I snapped out of my day dream. "Huh?" Uncle Fiske had called me and Amy to his office and was explaining the situation to us.

"As I was saying, we have found out that the intruders had stolen the documents which state every single activity which took place under Madrigal orders. They also took the computer hard drive which has the name of every Madrigal agent in the world" Uncle Fiske said.

I started to zone out again because this was too boring for my taste.

"Who would want such information?" Amy asked. She nudged me causing me to come back to Earth once again. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"We're not quite sure but we got a team working on it." Uncle Fiske continued ignoring Amy and I. "I found out a few minutes ago that this is not the only stronghold which was breached."

Amy gasped as my eyebrows shoot up. Those dudes got into other strongholds too? I definitely have to find these dudes!

"The Lucian stronghold in Russia was broke into two days ago. Most of the Lucian agents were not injured but some of them were left with bruises and cuts."

"Is Nataliya all right?" Amy asked as stood up quickly. I was surprised she didn't ask about Ian. I guess she's over him…hopefully.

"She's alright, Amy. She wasn't attacked at all. Instead she was just smoked with sleeping gas. The intruders seem to not want casualties. Now, please sit down." Uncle Fiske said trying to calm her down and gestured her to sit. Amy sat down slowly. Her cheeks were starting to turn red because of her unusual behavior.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked Uncle Fiske.

"We're going to stay put for awhile as the team gathers more evidence." He said.

"WHAT? You can't possibly keep a ninja in this coop! I want to be in the field hunting them down and doing all those cool stuff!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat.

"DAN!" I turned my head to see an angry Amy staring at me. "We can't just bust into their base or something like they did." She practically shouted at me.

"Why not? They did it to us, we'll just say it's for payback." I replied.

"No, we can't. One, we don't even know who they were. Two, we don't know what they're capable of. Three, we don't even have a lead! Plus hundreds of other reasons I can't think of right now." She said looking straight at me.

A man entered the room and whispered into Uncle Fiske's ear and passed him some paper in a plastic bag. He nodded and the man left. "Children, I've got some news." He said looking down.

I quickly sat down and looked at him, giving him my full attention. He looked up at me and Amy then said: "The intruders took one more thing: Our clues."

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

Why couldn't Dan understand that this was serious? Someone broke into our stronghold, stole our documents and we have no idea who they were. And yet he wants to do something reckless again.

Dan was about to argue back when Uncle Fiske told us he had news. Dan straight away shut his mouth, sat down and looked at him. Great timing, Uncle Fiske.

I looked at him and he told us his news. "The intruders took one more thing: Our clues."

My expression was blank but in my head I was screaming. They got our clues! If they could break into the Lucian stronghold and ours, they could break into any or all of the other strongholds.

I felt like I wanted to salute the intruders and hunt them down at the same time. They were incredibly smart but if they collected all the clues, hell would break lose, taking the world with it.

"There's something else." Uncle Fiske said. "They left a note."

"What does it say?" I asked without thinking.

"It's some kind of poem." He said as he laid a sheet of paper which was in some plastic like the ones the FBI's use for evidence on TV.

The note said:

We are not strangers,

We are not tame,

The blood which run through our veins,

Compared to you is same.

We took what we needed,

Your people we had abide,

But worry not my spouse,

We'll return them all in time.

We shall give you a hint,

So we won't have the upper hand,

During the full moon we shall strike,

So stop us if you can.

"See me as your greatest friend or your worst enemy"

Sincerely,

M & F

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another horrible chapter done. Why is it so hard to recall dreams? <strong>_

_**Anyhow, please review my lame story because now that school's over reviews are going to be the only online things which does not involve Facebook and yet keeps me happy. So please click the button below and write a review. Anonymous or not, it's your choice. Criticisms are welcomed, good and bad. But please no cursing…**_


	3. Another Encounter

_**Sorry for not updating for more than two weeks. As compensation, I'll try to upload two chapters instead of one. **_

_**I had a few problems again…such as trying to remember the dream, connecting the dots, trying to make my story logical, being busy with tools (I'm the handywoman of the house) and stuff like that. **_

_**If any of you guys (or girls) have any ideas, please PM me, okay? TQ. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ian! Amy wants to see you! <strong>

**Dan: This isn't going to work… **

**Me: Trust me it will. IAN! Amy wants you! **

**Amy: (Enters room) Why did you want me here, Dan? **

**Me: Right on time! (Whispers) Go lock the back door, Dan. **

**Dan: No problem! (Runs off)**

**Ian: (Enters room, smirking) Yes, love? **

**Amy: (Slightly shocked) I-Ian? W-What are y… (Suddenly understands and turns around) DAN! GET BACK HERE! (Runs after Dan)**

**Ian: (Confused) what is going on?**

**Me: (Smiles) Just a small set up. (Opens front door) Dan! **

**Dan: (Runs and uses me as a shield) don't let her get me!**

**Amy: Hand him over! **

**Me: I might if you do the disclaimer. **

**Amy: MiniAsianDoll does not own 'The 39 Clues'. Now hand him over!**

**Me: I said I MIGHT. Dan, run! (Runs out front door with Dan and locks it from the other side) This should give you two a little time alone… **

**Amy: HEY! LET ME OUT! (Bangs the door)**

**Ian: Love, I think you should calm down…**

**Amy: Don't call me that! (Bangs door again)**

**Me: I think I'll wait for them to fall asleep or get too tired… Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

I looked at the poem. "M & F"? What's that? McDonalds and French Fries? So they want us to leave out food for them to eat? Maybe they're hungry just like how I am…

"M & F… Could be names." Amy said. "But there were more than 5 intruders just now…"

"Two specific names… maybe we should focus on the poem." Uncle Fiske suggested.

"The fist line is _'We are not strangers'_… maybe we know them" He continued.

"'_We are not tame'_… which probably means they can do anything ruthless" Amy said deep in thought.

"'_The blood which runs through our veins, compared to you is same.'_ They are Cahill's too!" She exclaimed. "But which branch…"

"'_We took what we needed, your people we had abide'_ they needed our documents for some reason… they tolerated with us?" Uncle Fiske said. It sounded more of a question.

"'_But worry not my spouse'_ we're life partners?" Amy asked wide eyed.

"'_We'll return them all in time'_ at least there's a little good news." I said as my stomach grumbled. I could never focus with an empty stomach… even now.

"'_We shall give you a hint, so we won't have the upper hand'_ how thoughtful of them…" Amy said sarcastically.

"'_During the full moon we shall strike, so stop us if you can.'_ They're daring us to stop them… When's the next full moon?" Uncle Fiske asked Amy.

"Next Tuesday" She said, checking a nearby calendar. "We only have 5 days to prepare…"

"Can we get something to eat first before we continue?" I asked as my stomach grumbled again.

"Yes, you two should eat and get some rest. The discussion will be continued tomorrow." Uncle Fiske agreed. "Be sure to get enough rest, we don't want you to fall sick or faint and become a vulnerable target to 'M & F'.

With that, we exited the office.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

Luckily, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of food. I didn't dare ask Uncle Fiske whether we could go eat because then I'll be rude.

Dan and I were escorted to a café just outside one of the Madrigal base entrances.

Dan ordered nearly half of the menu and finished it all without sharing it with me. Does he have four stomachs like a cow? Seriously…

We reached our apartment around 4 in the evening. Grace's Mansion was still undergoing construction so we still needed to stay in the apartment.

For the past week, Dan and I had the whole apartment to ourselves. Nellie won't be back till tomorrow because she went to some cooking course last week and would stop by Egypt to see Theo.

Once I entered my bedroom, I took a quick shower and collapsed on the bed.

I was too tired to think about the whole intruder incident. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up at 6 because of a nightmare. I dreamt that those intruders took Dan, Nellie, Fiske and everyone else I cared about.

They choose to leave me all alone with nobody. Leaving me heart broken, lonely and helpless. Just for fun…

Just by replaying the dream in my head made me shudder. I slowly made my way to the bathroom to splash my face with water.

I was about to climb into bed when I heard a soft sound. The sound of someone opening and closing a door.

I slowly opened my room door to take a peek. At first I didn't see or hear anything.

Then a soft 'thud' was heard. It was so soft only someone who was listening for it could hear it.

I kept the door closed to a minimum. The last thing I wanted was to get caught.

I saw from the corner of my eye a figure coming out from the kitchen.

He was dressed fully in black and the masks ninjas wear to cover their faces. The only exposed part I could see was the eyes.

The intruder was now observing the living room. Once he turned around, I noticed the only thing he had with him was a backpack.

Without thinking, I got out of the room and tried to attack him.

Just as I was about to hit him on the head, he spun around and grabbed me.

He held me, my back towards him. He had a hand over my mouth and the other around my neck. Then he whispered in my ear: "Don't worry. I'm not trying to hurt you."

It wasn't a guy, it was a girl! After 20 seconds or so, I started to feel dizzy.

"I'm lowering your oxygen content in your brain temporarily" She explained. "You'll pass out soon." I started to panic. Wouldn't that cause brain damage or something?

"It's painless and harmless. Don't worry." She reassured me.

I nodded and my vision blurred. I couldn't feel my body as I fainted.

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

I heard somebody talking in the living room. I thought it was probably the TV.

I tried to go back to sleep but something was telling me to check what those voices were.

I got out of bed and headed for the living room. I thought I could get something to eat while checking it out. I didn't expect seeing Amy lying down on the floor.

"Amy?" I asked. I heard a soft 'thud' coming from the kitchen. I hurried over and saw somebody climbing out of the window.

"HEY!" I yelled. The dude turned his head as he slipped out of the window. As soon as he slammed it close, he let go.

I opened the window again and poked my head outside but couldn't see him anywhere.

I ran back to Amy and shook her softly. She seemed to be asleep.

I checked for her pulse. Yup, still alive.

I looked around and saw a note and a stack of documents on the table. I wonder what those are…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter done and done! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow if I'm free. Why is everything breaking down during the holidays? First the computer chair, then the sink, next the fan and now the fax machine. The disadvantage of being good with mechanical stuff in the family. <strong>_

_**Remember review! Of yeah, if any of you guys (or girls) have ideas, please PM me, okay? And if you're reviewing, please state your family branch name?**_

_**I'm doing my own little survey to figure out how many Lucian, Tomas, Janus and Ekaterina (Assuming there are no pure Madrigals) are there and figure out the population. **_

_**It's for another story I'll be writing (but not posting on the web) for a friend as a birthday gift. Please help me out, okay?**_


	4. Losing Patience

_**Obviously my attempt to 'upload two chapters instead of one' has miserably failed… **_

_**My cousins visited me, I had exams, I had to perform for Teachers' Day and a whole lot of things. BUT I should have tried to write the next chapters for my stories. I'm sorry for not uploading and writing another chapter sooner. **_

_**Thank you the anonymous reviewers ('Hello' from chapter 1 and 'Me' from chapter 3), luverinreadin (how's in going? :D), Luckyinluv (I love you so much! 3 In a heterosexual way, of course.) and Victorious-Mind for, well, reviewing. **_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE and don't try to disagree with me. I'm better at telling stories than writing them out. Alright, I'VE WARNED YOU! So please don't hunt me down and kill me or torture me with Justin Bieber/Greyson Chance songs (No offence, I just don't like them…)**_

_**HEY, YOU! YES, YOU! LISTEN HERE! I've changed the rating of this story from 'K' to 'T' just to be safe. If you're not mature or too innocent for that rating, STOP READING THE STORY! I don't want to destroy your innocence. Even the sight of 10-year-olds swearing makes me sad, okay? **_

_**This disclaimer is dedicated to an anonymous reviewer by the name of 'Me' (hi! XD) because she/he said I made Dan seem like all he thinks about is food. :p**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dan, can you please help me do the disclaimer?<strong>

**Dan(Stuffing cookies into his mouth) NO! **

**Me(pouts) Why? **

**Dan: You make me sound like I always and only think about food! (Stuffs another cookie into his mouth)**

**Me: But you do! (Points at him) See? You're eating my cookies now!**

**Dan(Lifts bag of cookies) These are yours? Oh, well…**

**Me: DAN! **

**Dan: Fine! But just cause of the cookies. MiniAsianDoll doesn't own the '39 Clues' series.**

**Me: Thank you! Now take the cookies and go! (Pushes Dan out of the door) Shoo! **

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

"What do you mean that the ninja was a girl?" Dan yelled in my face when I explained what had happened. "A girl can't be a ninja! They're not cool or awesome enough to be one!"

"Just because I'm not 'ninja material' like you said so many times," I made inverted comas in the air. "doesn't mean the intruder wasn't." I said lying down.

I had woken up a moment ago in my own bedroom. I was told to rest by Uncle Fiske when I came to.

"Now that I think of it, Uncle Fiske what are you doing back so early?" I asked turning my head to see him.

"Dan had called me and told me to come home immediately." Uncle Fiske answered. "And I think we should leave you alone…" Dan opened his mouth to protest but Uncle Fiske continue with a calm tone "…so you can rest some more."

He stood up and a reluctant Dan followed him out of the room.

I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep when my cell phone rang.

Automatically, I answered it without looking at the caller ID first. "Amy speaking. Who's calling?" _Wow… that rhymed. _

"This is Ian, love. I heard you were assaulted in your apartment a little over an hour ago." I heard someone in a British accent say.

"Ian… please stop calling me that…" I said rubbing my temple. I was too tired to actually snap back at him. "And yes, I've been assaulted in my own apartment. How did you know?"

"News on Cahills travels faster now after the break-ins started, lo- Amy…" Ian said replying. "Anyways, it's nice to know you're in one piece."

"Mm-hmm…" I said nodding slightly. "Ian, I'm really grateful that you checked on me and all but I need to get some rest so I'll call you when I have more energy, okay?"

"Err… alright." Ian replied sounding not sure. "Cheerio then, lo- Amy."

I chuckled hearing him struggling to not call me 'love'. "Bye, Ian." I hung up and placed my phone on the side table.

It was so weird that I didn't stutter or anything due to my tiredness. I actually handed in fairly well. _An actual blessing in disguise!_

I yawned widely. _Better catch up on my sleep to get back at those intruders. _I rolled to my side and slept.

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

Why is it me who misses the fun? Even during the clue hunt!

Amy got attacked by a ninja! That experience would've been great!

Plus, I wouldn't let the ninja dude get away like how Amy did. I could've handled that dude with my awesome ninja powers which Amy doesn't have because she's a dork.

Amy told me and Uncle Fiske that she was attacked by a ninja GIRL! That's impossible! Girls aren't cool or awesome enough to be a ninja, period!

I trudged out of Amy's room with Uncle Fiske so that she could rest.

"While Amy rests, we should have a look at those documents and that note you mentioned." Uncle Fiske said once he shut Amy's bedroom door.

"Okay…" I said flatly. I reached the table first and picked up one of the documents. _How exciting!_ I thought sarcastically.

I looked at the title, '**Alana Flores**'. _Wait… Isn't she some Lucian? Why would her documents be here?_

"Uncle Fiske?" I said not taking my eyes off the file. "Yes, Dan?" Uncle Fiske replied.

I showed him the folder. "Aren't these Lucian documents?"

Uncle Fiske rushed towards me and took the document out of my hand and studied it for a moment.

"You're right, Dan." He turned to look at me. "This is a Lucian document. What in the world could've brought it here?"

That's when I remembered the intruders earlier this morning and that the Lucian base in Russia was also broken into.

"Uncle Fiske, isn't that one of the stolen Lucian documents?" I almost shouted but I remembered Amy sleeping.

Uncle Fiske remembered it too. He grabbed the note that was left behind.

"Just as I thought…" He said after analyzing the note. "Another poem…"

He threw the manila card down. "What are they playing?" I could see he was fed up. I was too.

They attacked us, stole documents and our clues, left a hole in the command centre wall, attacked Amy and now they want us to solve another poem…

I picked up the card and fingered it in my hand. I didn't feel like reading some poem or trying to figure it out so I ignored the words. I was too busy being frustrated to care about the poem anyways.

Somehow, I felt as though I was missing something. I flipped it over and slowly examining it. I rubbed my thumb across its surface and felt some handwriting on it.

Uncle Fiske was looking at me curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

Without answering him, I ran to get a pencil. Before I knew it, I was coloring the back of the card black with the pencil. Slowly, words started to appear…

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV<span>

I threw my backpack to the floor once I got into my room. I took off my clothes and head for the shower.

Nobody else was in the house but me. I was so glad of that fact because I didn't want anybody hearing me screams of pain as I treated my wounds.

Bruise and fracture, my body seemingly was abused to the most utter extend. At least that's what other people would think.

I had gone through worse, shot, stabbed, concussion, compared to my past experiences, this was nothing. But that didn't mean I wasn't in pain.

I fished my satchel which was hung by the clothes railing. I took out one of my needles and jab myself in the neck.

I should know better… The neck was one of the most sensitive parts of the human body. I was too much in pain to care because I also knew that the blood vessels in the neck pump blood fast.

That's why many drug users inject themselves in the neck for instant results. Using the same concept, I injected the needle there because the pain was getting more intense.

_I should've treated my wounds earlier, after the break-in…_ I thought. _Why had I been so stubborn and not listen to him?_

The effect of my homemade healing drug was almost immediate. I could feel the bones healing and shifting to reform my injured bones.

If I hadn't added a few drops of morphine into the drug, the pain would be excruciating.

I wanted to use another needle to quicken the healing process but I knew the outcome. Each dose was formulated to give maximum healing without causing damage to the user.

Taking another jab would cause overdose, which carried more disadvantages than advantages. It would enable the user to not feel pain and able to heel from physical damage but many disadvantages such as horrible headaches, unpredictable mood-swings, constant vomiting, sudden stabs of pain and many more.

_Distract yourself, DISTRACT YOURSELF!_ I commanded myself trying to fight the temptation.

I made my way to my typical wooden cupboard. I opened both of the doors and pushed the hanging clothes aside.

I grasped two small studs at the bottom corner of the cupboard's back. Pulling up with two fingers, I slid it upwards to reveal my private work place.

I walk to a replica of Grace's Cahill map which she kept in her secret library. I fingered a piece of green string I had pined onto the map. _Janus…_

_Venice… _I thought as I looked at where the string was pined at.

I winced as a memory came back into my mind. It happened frequently, strangely only when I was alone. It's as though my mind wanted to torture me when I had no source of comfort or sympathy.

"How did it go?" I heard a voice ask me from behind. I could recognize that voice from anywhere. _He must've come in quietly and notice the open cupboard…_

"It was alright." I replied as I felt him slip one hand around my waist. "I had to attack the Cahill girl though. She found me before I made the drop."

"Is she okay?" I heard him say with a slight bit of worry in his voice. He knows that I wouldn't want to hurt the Cahill children if I was given the choice but he also knows the extent I would go when I'm given an order.

"She's fine." I said reassuring him. "All I did was put her in a headlock and restrict the oxygen to her brain causing her to faint like her brother." I added in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"So they're both fine." He replied softly. He left go of my waist and stood beside me instead.

He tapped the pin lightly with his index finger. "Next target?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Well, we better get ready then." He said with a sly smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah… I decided to add Ian into the story but I don't think I'll be adding any romance into it. I didn't say what's on the paper because I'm still trying to figure out what to put there. <strong>_

_**Can you guess who the unknown POV is from? It's kinda obvious, isn't it? Okay, try to guess who 'him' is from the Unknown POV if the previous question was too easy. **_

_**I want to ask if you guys and girls are alright if I added quite a few OCs in this story cause, well, I need to have a villain, don't I? Anyhow, please give me your opinion in your reviews.)**_

_**And just a heads up, it's gonna be slightly confusing and dramatic. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **_


	5. Taking Action

_**Hey, guys and gals! I'm back after a LOOOOONG and rather huge time gap between the previous chapter and this one. **_

_**School holidays started about two weeks ago but I was too busy enjoying my free time to bother writing this chapter. Oopsies… :p**_

_**Anyways, I'm going to skip the whole Janus stronghold break-in part because the story would be too long-winded if I do so. Just imagine the intruders breaking in, stealing documents and clues in a totally unrealistic cool, awesome way and not getting caught. **_

_**I kind of made all of them either a little OOC or very OOC so I apologize in advance as I've lost my touch (if I even had one) in writing them in character. I really need to re-read the 39 Clues series…**_

_**ON TO THE DISCLAIMER! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Amy! <strong>

**Dan: (walks in) Amy's out. What do you want?**

**Me: Aw, man… I wanted her to do the disclaimer. **

**Dan: Why don't you let me do the disclaimer like you usually do?**

**Me: Because there's always a catch. I'm broke, you finished all my cookies and I don't want to bake more.**

**Dan: You know you could've just asked? I make me sound so calculative… like the Cobras! (shudders)**

**Ian: I prefer being called 'street-smart', Daniel.**

**Dan: Where the heck did you come from?! (turns towards me) You know you could've asked him to do the disclaimer too. (points at Ian)**

**Me: (puts on a long face) I just wanted Amy… **

**Dan: Ian, do the disclaimer! (points finger at Ian)**

**Ian: What? Why would I do that?**

**Dan: You're not going to let her sulk are you? (nods head in my direction)**

**Ian: Alright, alright… MiniAsianDoll/ Fang does not own the 39 Clues series. There!**

**Dan: (pretends to be impressed) Wow, maybe you do have a heart, Cobra.**

**Ian: It's Kabra, Da-**

**Dan: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

*about 5 months later after the first break-in*

The break-ins continued. Documents and clues were stolen, strongholds were infiltrated. The whole Cahill world was already chaotic without the whole intruder thing.

The only things that were returned anonymously to the Cahills were the documents. The clues had all vanished. The only source of information on the clues was now in peoples' minds, no longer in paper form or in a computer.

Odd enough, there was no serum created. Well, at least none that any Cahill heard of. But with something as dangerous and powerful as the serum, wouldn't news about it spread like wildfire?

_It just doesn't make sense! _I thought to myself while pacing in my bedroom. _If one had something as valuable as the clues, wouldn't they try to make full use of it? Most people would do so…_

I had been doing as much as I could in assisting the other Cahills in tracking down those intruders.

Secretly, I wanted to get back at them for breaking in to our apartment. My home had been invaded! Ever since then, one of the few places I've known where I could be safe and comfortable was turned into the opposite.

Nellie and Uncle Fiske had become more protective and all the locks were changed. Day and night, our apartment was under surveillance in case the intruders struck again. But they never came…

Once they had broken into all the major strongholds, they stopped for awhile before they started invading the minor strongholds like the Kabra mansion, Grace's land in Madagascar and Alcatraz Island in San Francisco. (A/N: Locations were from The Black Book of Buried Secrets.)

After they were done with those, they started to break into Cahill members' houses or whoever who had Cahill info. Somehow after one goal is finished, they would find another one to complete and that makes me really pissed because it shows that the can cause us trouble anyway they want, they're just too smart.

Footage and surveillance tapes were gathered from all strongholds which were broken into. The only thing all the surveillance tape had in common was that we could only catch a glimpse of the intruders running at the corner of the screen.

This meant that they knew where our cameras were and how to avoid them. Most of us believe that the intruders were insiders.

However, many claimed to see the intruders enter and exit the strongholds. The eyewitnesses wanted to intervene but they ended up being knocked out too.

I picked up a photocopy of the note that was left at the apartment after I was knocked out. I silently read the note which said:

'Kill two birds with one stone as the wise would say,

Live your life before your hair turns gray,

Home is not necessarily the place you stay,

But the place which keeps your troubles at bay.

Allow me to give thee a tune,

Made with the tap of feet or a clink of a spoon,

It shouldn't cause many to swoon,

But should be heed to under a new moon.

Before one enters they should knock,

Whether to visit or to simply talk,

Tick tock goes the clock,

We will strike from the dock.'

The poem wasn't signed off this time. However, they had given us hints again in the poem.

The words 'bay' and 'dock' meant the next target was near water. The words 'new moon' meant the 1st day on the lunar calendar, which was the day they broke into the Janus stronghold. The word 'thee' sounded artsy which was pointing to Janus.

All five branches came up with different opinions on the poem hence causing most of us to be misdirected. The few who caught the important details were not paid attention to by anybody but Uncle Fiske but even he couldn't be sure whether it was a hint or simple just words.

"Amy? Are you in there?" Uncle Fiske asked from the other side of my bedroom door while knocking on it. "Yeah, I'm coming." I said as I put the photocopy on my study table and covered it with my storybooks.

"Yes, Uncle Fiske?" I said opening the door. "There's a Madrigal meeting downtown in an hour…" He answered but I cut him off. "And you need me to double lock the doors and take care of Dan, right?"

"No." He answered quickly. "I need you and Dan to follow me to attend the meeting."

I was taken aback to this announcement. Me and Dan to attend a meeting? That's… weird.

"Alright… when are we leaving?" I asked as I eyed Dan who was still playing video games in the living room.

"In 5 minutes. Bring all the documents which have to do with the break-ins. Take your phone and nothing unnecessary. Understood?" He said in a serious tone.

I nodded and told Dan about the meeting. He seemed to have known about the meeting and was all set to go. I ran to my bedroom stuffed all the documents needed including the photocopy into a sling bag I had and was ready to go.

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

I don't have anything against these Cahill meetings. I just don't like it when I have to tag along.

"Why do we have to be in the meeting?" I asked Amy as we got into Uncle Fiske's car.

Amy shrugged and simply answered. "I don't know. Uncle Fiske didn't tell me any details."

I took out my game boy and played with it through the whole car ride to overcome boredom. I tried once or twice to irritate Amy but she completely ignored him which was not like her at all. _She must be having a rough time… _I though as I decided to leave her alone.

Amy had been taking the whole break-in thing really personal ever since they attack her in our apartment. I mean, no one can blame her or anything but she takes all the fun out of it by being so serious all the time.

I didn't pay attention to know how long it took us to there or where we were but I could tell it wasn't that close to our apartment. I didn't recognize the building around us, even the game store which was across the block. _Okay… how downtown are we? I've never gone pass a game store I can't recognize…_

Uncle Fiske led us through alleys, doorways and a whole lot of stuff before we finally reached the meeting place.

Amy and I stood in front of the door, waiting for Uncle Fiske to open it. We look expectantly at him but he just shook his head.

"You two go inside first, I've got to go get… something" He explained. "I'll be joining the meeting later." Before we could ask what, Uncle Fiske was walking away already.

This caused Amy to panic for some reason. I raised an eyebrow at her. We survived cave-ins, bombs, murderers and other close calls and she's afraid of meeting a group of people?

I sighed and pushed open the door, stepping into the room.

"Dan-o!" I heard before being pulled into a bear hug. Hamilton! What's he doing here? I couldn't breathe because he was holding me too tight. "H… Ham… p… put me…"

"Hamilton? I think he can't breathe…" Sinead said walking towards him. _Sinead? Who else is here?_ I thought as Hamilton finally let me go. "Thanks, Sinead." I wheeze out. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, clearly Daniel, we're here for the meeting." Natalie replied, not bothering to look up from her nails. "Or are you too much of a dope to see that?"

"It's D-A-N! Dan! Not DANIEL!" I shouted at her instinctively, arms flailing. "Oh, and hi, Jonah." I added noticing him sitting at the table, unusually quiet. He said nothing but gave me a one-hand wave in return.

"Dan, who are you yelling at?" Amy asked, finally walking into the room. She must've snapped out from her panic-trance-thingy. She looked around before saying, "And… I'm guessing it was her?" pointing to Natalie with her thumb over her shoulder.

"Who else?" I said walking to a chair and plopping myself on it. Natalie cringed her nose in disgust as I put my legs on the table. Amy sighed at my behavior but didn't bother to correct me. She knows me well enough to know I wouldn't listen to her. I heard her greet Natalie, Sinead, Hamilton and Jonah. The room fell into an awkward silence after.

"Wait, if one cobra is here, where's the other?" I broke the silence. Just as I said that, the door opened, revealing a boy with cinnamon complexion in an Armani suit. "Speak of the devil…"

"Hello, everybody. I do apologize for being a tad bit late, there was traffic." He said fingering his cuffs. He spotted Amy who was still standing with her back facing the door, too stunned to move. Smirking, he moved silently behind her and whispered "Hello, love."

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

I froze in place when I heard an all-too-familiar British accent behind me. The fact that he whispered in my ear made me freeze even more, if that was possible, with an additional chill running down my spine.

I saw Dan clench his fist tightly, making them white as sheet. "H-Hi, Ian" I stammered, turning around to face him. I smiled thinly at him trying to look cool and collected even though my stutter said otherwise. He seemed unconvinced as his amber eyes looked straight into mine. I could stay lost in them forever…

"Does anybody know what we're here to discuss about?" Dan asked through gritted teeth, venom dripping from his words, clearly directed to Ian. I broke my gaze, looking at the floor instead. He was trying to give me a reason to get away from Ian and so I obliged, moving away and taking a seat next to Dan.

"We're here to discuss about the action at which should be taken to handle this… break-in issue, Daniel." Natalie answered as Ian took a seat next to her.

"And how are we on that?" I asked as I snuck a glance at Dan who was glaring at Natalie. I could tell Dan was holding back the urge to yell at her the same thing he did previously a few minutes ago, I just couldn't tell why… Why did Uncle Fiske have to leave us the 7 of us alone and unsupervised in a room? What was he thinking?

"Earlier today, Uncle Fiske handed me this report, Amy." Sinead said passing me a folder. "It's said that the symbol that Dan found behind the poem which was left at your apartment has been analyzed."

This seemed to have caught everybody's attention including Natalie's, who was too busy checking her nails the way she had been for… well, before either Dan or I entered.

The symbol was a simple one. It was a cat in the middle, that's all. As simple as it sounded, millions of shops used similar signs. From insurance companies to dance studios, they all used cats as their logo. Apparently many people loved cats…

Dan thought the symbol was words because the cat was, well, drawn from piecing words together. Creative but what was it doing on the card?

"So, what does it stand for?" I asked open the folder to read it. Dan peeped over my shoulder to see the contents too so I placed it on the table instead.

"Believe it or not, it's a bakery…" Sinead said sitting back down.

Everybody stared at Sinead as though she had grown a third head or something which, in this case, would make more sense compared to what she just told us.

"What does a bloody bakery have to do with stronghold break-ins?" Ian asked, speaking what most if not all of us thought.

"This." A voice said from where the door was. All of us turned our heads to see Uncle Fiske standing there.

"I had to get this that's why I left you all unattended for awhile." He said taking a seat, addressing Dan and I. "I hope I didn't miss anything interesting."

He opened the folder showing us all the contents. A few pictures of a girl at the left and a file of notes was paper clipped to the right.

"This girl…" Uncle Fiske said tapping the picture. "…is one of the intruders. Her identity remains unknown and all we have on her is in this file."

The first picture of the girl was her in an all-black outfit holding a security guard in a headlock. She was trying to use him as a cover for the cameras so her face was partially obstructed.

The other pictures were her hacking a computer and stuff like that. There was a picture of her shielding one of her companions from an explosion blast. In all of the pictures, only one of them showed her full face but it was bleeding badly so we still couldn't see anything more than we could in the others. She wore a hood so we couldn't see what her hair color was.

"Do we have anything on the other intruders?" Jonah asked, speaking for the first time.

"Sadly, no," Uncle Fiske said. "Whenever we were close to getting some information from the security cameras, this girl would push them out of the way or shield them somehow."

"So she's protecting them?" Hamilton asked. "It seems that way…" Uncle Fiske said leaning back in his chair, rubbing his temple. "But we know that she's cares less about herself."

"Okay. Now what?" Dan asked getting impatient. "We know that she's involved. Great! How does this relate to that cat bakery?"

"Dan!" I whispered urgently to him. He was being disrespectful towards Uncle Fiske and even though I know he's frustrated, he still shouldn't do that.

"It's okay, Amy." Uncle Fiske said understandingly. "That's what this meeting is for. We need someone to go undercover… Dan?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffhanger! Yeah… this chapter was suppose to be longer but I think I should split it to two chapters instead or else it's going to be REALLY long…<strong>_

_**I'm starting on the next chapter already but no promises. School FINALLY ended but my parents want me to study for NEXT YEAR'S EXAM! *sigh* Am I the only one being locked in the house for two whole months with their parents making sure you studied the whole of last year's syllabus? Hmm… maybe it's because I'm Asian. :p Just kidding. **_

_**Again, I'm reminding you readers all that I have a life outside the internet and it's not easy. Being a teenage girl whose starting to rebel against her parents doesn't sound like fun one bit. And a part of me is starting to loath the human nature in me…**_

_**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! :D **_


	6. Mission Time

_**Honestly, anything I say now is an excuse. Well, sorta. Anyway, this chapter started probably more than a year ago and, me being me, I leave it hanging. And then, I come back and I forget what I wanted to write. Yay...**_

_**Luckyinluv, thank you for reviewing**__**, as always. To answer your previous review, **__**I think I'm like Robert Cahill Henderson, an Ekaterina with a creative side. :p**_

_**I'm gonna have to skip the whole longwinded disclaimer thing and keep it short and simple: 39 Clues ain't mine and all I own are the OCs and the plot. **_

_**Fair warning: The characters are**__** most probably**__** OOC**__** because I've forgotten how everyone is like**__**.**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><span>Dan's POV<span>

If I didn't know Uncle Fiske, I would've thought he went insane! I, Dan the ninja master, am supposed to stalk some girl and gather 'information' or something. Why couldn't they send the Cobra?!

When I told Uncle Fiske that the snakes would be better at the job, he said he thought so too until the mission was a fail and the girl gave Mr. 'I'm Better than All of You' Cobra the cold shoulder. Plus, he lost track of her! How do you lose track of a target?!

That being said, Uncle Fiske used that to his advantage. "That's why we think that it's wise that we let you go on the mission."

"We?" I shrieked. "Who the hell is 'we'? And how in the freaking way is that wise?"

"DAN!" Amy glared at me. "What? It's true!" I said crossing my arms.

"'We', as in the current branch leaders, Dan." Ignoring Amy, Uncle Fiske continued. "Your photographic memory and facial recognition skills would assist you in the mission. No other available Cahill has both of these abilities unless given some kind of gadget."

"Then give them the darn gadgets!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"Seriously, Daniel… how much of the situation do you really know?" Natalie said, picking at her nails.

"It's Da-" I started but Natalie put up her hand to stop me. "It doesn't matter; you're still a blithering idiot anyway."

Before I could retaliate, Ian interrupted me. "The devices, Daniel, were either stolen like the serum ingredients or destroyed like the facilities of our stronghold." He leaned back and pouted. "They even took my favourite poisons…"

"They've made it harder to find them by jamming our trackers and communication systems too." Uncle Fiske said looking at the file. "The only lead we have in the bakery and whoever this girls is…"

"Dan…" Amy warned me. "Okay, fine, whatever…" I surrendered. "I'll do it just… lead the way or whatever." I grumbled.

And that's why I just landed in San Francisco under my new alias, Eugene Dover. Why couldn't they give me a better name?! Like something that means awesome ninja lord or something that doesn't sound lame!

I pulled out a map that Amy printed out from Google Maps that showed how to get to the bakery. It wasn't close enough to the airport to walk to but it wasn't far enough to call a cab for. _Public transport it is then… _I sighed.

The wind blew straight into my face as I got off the bus. If Amy was here, she would've nagged at me for not bringing an extra sweater or something like that.

I pulled my toque lower over my head, trying to let my ears not freeze and fall off. My teeth chattered and I wrapped my arms around myself. Winter might have just started, and snow might be far away but I felt as though I've never been colder before. _Well, not counting Everest that is…_

The smell of hot cocoa filled the air and I quickly glanced around, trying to find its source. It didn't take long for me to find it.

Sticking out like a sore thumb was a shop that took up at least three lots of space. It was impossible to miss because there was an exceptional number of people around it in the, otherwise, abandoned street. Plus it looked like it belonged in a woodland place, like in cartoons or those fairytale books Amy used to read, than here.

Laughter and warmth radiated from the shop and I wondered whether I should stop by it. "Until I can feel my fingers again." I told myself. "Maybe they have Wi-Fi too…"

The smell of chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon and all kinds of other things flooded my nose the moment I opened the doors. It was so powerful that I stumbled back a little like somebody was trying to shove me back out.

The queue started at the cashier and ended near the door. The place was packed; there was barely any place to sit. _It's freezing outside and they have heat in here. That's a very good reason to stay in here, if any._

Despite its length, the queue moved quickly and it was soon my turn. A blonde girl who was about my age stood behind the cashier counter with a polite smile on her face. "Hi, what can I get you?"

"A hot chocolate?" She chuckled. _What's so funny?_ I frowned. She ignored me and shouted for someone to take her place. She gestured for me to follow her to the end of the counter and she took out a menu from behind it.

"We have three kinds of hot chocolates." She explained. "First, 'Hazelnut Heaven', which has grounded almonds, hazelnut and a little cinnamon in it. It's more for the people who want their drink rich with flavour." She pointed to a picture on the laminated board. "Second, 'Stuffed Fluff', which is really creamy hot chocolate, in short. This is meant to taste light but a little filling, goes good with buns and snacks."

"What's the third one?" I asked but all I was thinking was: _Who comes up with these names? They're just hot chocolate!_

"That'll be 'Choco-Loco'. It's chocolate heaven, to say the least. Everything chocolate but it's not strong enough to cause a sore throat or anything like that." She looked at me. "You lost yet?"

"No…" I stared at her weirdly. "Then, what're you having?" She said straitening up. "Err… Choco-Loco?"

"You want whipped cream or marshmallows or both with that?" I sighed. _All this for a hot chocolate…_ "Whipped cream and marshmallows." I said half-heartedly. _ I just want a hot chocolate… or anything that'll keep me from freezing._

"Coming right up." She turned and gave my order to some guy in glasses. "So, tourist, what're you doing here in San Francisco?"

"What makes you so sure that I'm a tourist?" I challenged. And she scoffed. _Okay, what did I say this time?_

"One, you look so lost." She smirked. It looked just like a Kabra's. _Maybe she's a Lucian._

"Two, your map that's peeking out of your haversack's side pocket." She nodded her head towards it. "You better stuff it in; looks like it could fall out at any moment."

"I could add the haversack into the list but it was too obvious." She leaned against the counter. "As Sherlock Holmes said: You see; you do not observe."

"Nerd." I remarked. _Definitely a Lucian..._

She shrugged nonchalantly and slide the overcomplicated mug of fresh hot chocolate towards me.

I payed up and sipped gently at my hot chocolate. After that, I nearly gulped the whole thing down. It was **that**good! The only stopping me was that it was too hot. _I won't ever regret this cup of cocoa heaven the ninja lords have bestowed upon me... EVER!_

"So, what are the places you want to check out, Mister Tourist?" She leaned on her open palm and her elbow rested on the counter. "Anything I can help with?"

I took out the map Amy gave me and slid it to her. "I need to get here." I tapped the 'X' that marked the bakery.

She looked at the map with a funny expression. "Err... Mister, you're at your destination."

I furrowed my brows in confusion and she gestured her surroundings. "You are literally in the bakery you wanted to go to."

She snickered at my dumbfounded expression. "Welcome to Kitty Cat."

I peeked at the menu still layed on the counter. And there it was, the cat symbol, at the right bottom corner.

"Why cats?" I blurted out. _Why didn't I realise that?! I'm at the place! Now what?_

"I don't know actually." She looked at their bakery logo, fingering the edge of the plastic. "I guess Iris has a thing for cats. Iris is our boss, by the way."

She gestured to one of the pictures hung at the back of the bakery. "That's her."

Even from where I was sitting, I could make out the picture. Iris or whoever she is was carrying a little girl with curly chestnut hair.

Iris had straight black hair, pushed back with a hairband. Her eyes were closed because she was laughing.

She looked so different from the surveillance camera footage but I knew immediately that she was the perpetrator we caught on camera. _Gotcha!_

"Speak of the devil, there she is!" The blond girl said. "Iris!"

I turned to see a teenage girl struggling with multiple bags of groceries. Her hair was clipped up into a bun and she had a scar on the left side of her neck about an inches long.

_What happened there?_ I wondered. All investigation teams found no traces of DNA or blood or anything at the break-ins so the wound would've been from somewhere else. _But how do you get a cut that big on your neck?_

"Hey, Ash. Give me a hand, will ya?" She sounded normal, she looked normal. Everything about her screamed innocence and sweetness but I never get a face wrong so she must be good at acting or something like that.

"What're you doing here, sis?" That caught my attention. _Sis?_ I studied the two of them. The was zero resemblance between them, they couldn't be related. _Maybe they mean it in as close friends..._

"Well, you can't run a kitchen without ingredients, can you?" Iris teased. "Rae gave me call; said you were running short of milk... again."

"What do you expect? Hot chocolate's going to be the local favourite for the next three months or so." Ashley replied and Iris simply said: "Meh."

Watching the two talk to each other, Iris didn't seem like the kind of person to break-in to Cahill strongholds. _She looks laid back and seemed so... not evil... but she might be acting..._

"Enjoying your cocoa, Mister?" I looked up from my mug to see that the blond girl had left and Iris had taken her place.

"Um... yeah, yeah..." I was talking to the person responsible for all the injury we have endured. _I wish I could just tackle her or something but they're too many people around!_ "Aren't you a little too young to be a boss of a bakery?"

"Well, I'm flattered that you think I'm young. How old do you think I am?" She challenged, smirking with her eyes narrowed slightly.

_Wait, if she serious? Dude! What the hell! _"You look like a teenager so-" I answered cautiously. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Me? A teenager?" She leaned her entire body weigh against the counter. "Sweetheart, I'm not a teenager. I'm 24 years-old woman."

"But, thank you for the compliment." She smiled and suddenly her face became serious. "What's a young chap like you traveling alone for? It's really dangerous to do that."

_She used the word 'chap' but she doesn't talk with a British accent... Weird... _"Oh, I'm just trying out this bakery of yours. My sister recommended it to me and I didn't want to bother her so I got a map and came here on my own."

"But it would've been better if someone accompanied you." She frowned in concern.

_Why would she care? She's having too much interest in me... _"Oh, well." I shrugged, unsure how to answer her. "So... how did you manage all this?" I asked gesturing the bakery, steering the conversation elsewhere.

"Not much to say really. I always wanted this, the bakery and everything, so once I got the cash, I made this place happen." She shrugged.

"But weren't there any issues?" Right now, I was wondering how she got the money. _Bank robbery, maybe?_

"Well, of course! Everything comes with obstacles." She said, rolling her eyes. "But one day it felt right to take a leap of faith and look where it got me." She smiled proudly, gesturing to the bakery.

"What made the moment feel right?" I asked instantly. _Crap! Now I definitely sound suspicious! Too many questions, Dan! Too many questions!_

"Are you interviewing me, Mister?" She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I..." I couldn't think of an answer. I didn't have to cause she surprisingly snorted. "I'm just kidding, kid. I don't exactly have an answer to that question actually." She said with a sheepish look on her face. "I can't go telling people how my mind works when I don't understand it myself."

"Well, enjoy your drink, I have some stuff I gotta do." She left with a small smile and a nonchalant wave.

I sighed in relief. I gulped the rest of my chocolate which cooled down so much that it was just chocolate now, not hot chocolate.

I left the counter side and hesitatingly headed back out into the cold. I didn't want to go back out to freeze again but I needed to make a call. The place was too packed and noisy for Amy to hear me.

Amy answers after two rings. "You got anything?"

"What? No, 'hello'? Thanks, Little Miss Bookworm." I remarked.

"Whatever, dweeb." She snide back at me. "So? Anything?"

"Yeah, I found the place. The girl too." I said seriously. "Name's Iris. Don't know her last name. 24 year-old with straight black hair and a scar on the left side of her neck."

"Got it." I could hear her typing what I said down. "Anything else?"

"Well, she used the word 'chap' so she might be British." I remarked. "Oh, and her left eye has a single eyelid and her right has a double eyelid. That's kinda weird, right?"

"Not really." She was still typing. "It's just that sometimes people are born with single eyelids but get double eyelids when they grow older because their skin sags."

I shuddered. "Yuck, Amy. Sag? Like a granny's face? How is that possible? She's only 20 something."

"Well, knucklehead, some people's skin age faster 'cause of stress, lack of sleep and other factors." Amy responded like it was obvious.

"Is that all, Amy?" My voice shook from the cold. "I'd really like to get back into the building and steal their heat again."

"Why the heck are you in the cold?!" She shrieked. _Great, Amy's overprotective mode has been triggered. Let the yelling start..._

"I had to call you, Miss Loud Mouth." I defended myself. Not very well, I may add.

"You could've texted me, you idiot!" _Oh, why didn't I think of that?_ "Now, march yourself back to a heater before you get a cold!"

"Yeah, yeah, Miss Bossy Pants. Bye." I didn't wait for her response before hanging up on her impatiently. I trudged back into the bakery, seeking it's warmth.

I was so focus on getting back to the bakery that I didn't notice a car parked on the opposite side of the road. The driver was watching me and the person in the shotgun seat was wearing headphones and holding a signal tapping device, listening to my conversation with Amy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that's it. Don't expect an update soon though, me being the slacker I am. Please review though! Thanksies! 3<strong>_


End file.
